


A Human or A Zombie?

by CallieLopez_Kawaii21



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Custody Arrangements, F/F, Half-Human, High School, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Movie: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 1 (Disney Movie), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zombie Children, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieLopez_Kawaii21/pseuds/CallieLopez_Kawaii21
Summary: After graduating from High School and they became adults. But what happens if some chemistry happened between Bucky and Zed? The incident occured a week after Zed and Addison broke up, then Bucky and Zed had a kid. Which lead to, Bucky cutting Zed out of their daughter, Zarina's life. But 17 1/2 years later growing up Zarina already knew, her father was a Zombie. When she was just a newborn the nurses put on the same bracelet Zed wore when he turned normal and into Zombie mode. But at school she got scared when she was only nine years old on her left hand,left arm, right leg,stomach by some bullies.What if Bucky finds out that Zarina has been going over to the Zombie side and seeing her father?
Relationships: Addison Wells/Eliza Zambie, Bucky Buchanan/Zed Necrodopoulus
Kudos: 1





	1. Zombietown

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AU, so pls don't judge me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarina turned into her Zombie form. So she and Amelia secretly goes into Zombie town, and runs into Zed Zarina's father. Then Bucky finds them there and Bucky wants Zarina to come home, but Zarina wants to stay in Zombietown. Also Amelia and Zarina got an email from Addison saying they offically made the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like I said before there will be mentions of violence, but not in story.

Amelia was amazed "Wow, that' so cool!" Amelia said to Zarina and Zarina puts a finger on her lip. "Shhh, we don't want to get caught. Let's go." Zarina said climbing over the fence between the two towns. And both of them climbed over the fence between both towns and, they were finding Zed's home and accidently they bumped into Zed "Oh, sorry." Zarina said to Zed. Zed landed a hand "Don't worry, your fine." Zed said helping Zarina up and once their eyes met. Zed didn't expect Zarina to be in Zombietown "Z, your here." Zed to Zarina "Hey father. Well you see, dad doesn't know me and Amelia are here." Zarina said then Zed notice Bucky coming. "Hide, Bucky's coming." Zed said pushing Zarina and Amelia towards an ally way.

Bucky walked towards Zed "Where's my daughter?" Bucky said to Zedd angrily. Zed was nervous "I don't know where she is. Besides she's _my_ daughter as well, you don't even have full custody of her." Zed said back to Bucky. Then Amelia accidently made noises "They're here aren't they?" Bucky said to Zed and he sighed and called the girls "Amelia, Zarina come on out." Zed said calling the girls. Both of them came out of the alley way and Bucky notice that Zarina was in her zombie form "Zarina can you please turn back NOW." Bucky said to Zarina. She sighed "Fine, dad." Zarina said bringing her Z-Band up and switching from Zombie mode to Human mode and she changed back into a human "Can't I just be myself. Also me and Amelia made the cheer team." Zarina said to her dad.

"Let's go now both of you." Bucky said to Zarina and Amelia "Dad no. I want to stay here." Zarina said back to Bucky. "Well you have no choice." he said back to them "Why do you hate him." Zarina said her dad and he sighed."He's jealous of me that he thinks I'm into girls, but no I'm gay for him and I love him with all my heart." Zed said to them. "Wow, good reason Mr. Necrodopoulus." Amelia said agreeing with Zed and then they all went back to the other side.


	2. Cheer Practice into Zombie mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after Bucky drags his daughter and he friend away from the Zombies. But soon a bully comes up and accidently turns Zarina's human mode into Zombie mode. How will all her friends,classmates,cheer team, and students react to Zarina being a Zombie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a little flash back of Zarina's origins.

_(Flashback)_

_Zarina was six at the time, she was in elementry school and she was wearing her Z-Band which was in Human mode. When she was in class her class bully comes up to her "Hey, loser why do you always wear that bracelet to school everyday?" asked the class bully. "Can you not ask, it's private." Zarina said back to the class bully polietly "So, you don't want to show me? I'll do it myself." the bully said to Zarina and switched the mode from human to Zombie (not brain eating) mode. Suddenly Zarina got and ran to the back of the classroom and all of her classmates and teacher, were looking at her as she turned into her Zombie self. Her bully realized what he had done "Brayden, what did you do to her?" said the teacher asking Brayden "I-I didn't know." Brayden said to the teacher._ _Then Zarina's teacher walked up to her "Hey, it's fine. Your secret is safe with me I promise." her teacher said to Zarina and turning the mode back to human mode._

(Present)

Zarina and Amelia arrived at the Gym in their Cheer uniforms. "Alright ladies, time for your first cheer practice." Addison said to all of the girls. She cleared her throat "Okay, some rules. The first rule is no Zombies, second be respectful, and final rule is please wear your cheer uniform." Addison said to them serious. As all of the girls got into position and they tried to do the catch fall and Zarina is the person that they all going to catch as she is thrown in the air "Zarina are you ready?" the cheer leader in green said "Yes I am" Zarina said to them smiling. Then all of the girls threw Zarina in the air and suddenly one of the girls fell and that made all of the girls fell, then Zarina landed on her back which made her Z-Band switch to Zombie mode.

All of the girls and coach Addison were watching Zarina turn into a Zombie. "Look what have you done, Izzy. This is your fault, if you haven't messed this up I've would of been fine." Zarina said to the girl "Zarina Buchanan, you are disqualified from the cheer team for GOOD." Addison said to Zarina. So Zarina packed her stuff and left "Um, Coach Addison. Haven't you heard what happened to her back in 1st grade?" Marie said to Addison. She was confused "What happened? She was a Zombie and I said no Zombies on the cheer team." Addison said to the girls. Then Amelia cleared her throat "You see, when me, Marie, and Zarina were in 1st grade and in the same class. Zarina was a target for our class bully Brayden and he told her why she wore her Z-Band to school everyday and she said that it was private. But then Brayden switched the mode from Human to Zombie mode, since Zarina's father was a Zombie, while her dad Bucky was a human. That's why, if your not going to accept her on the team." Amelia said to Addison. All of the girls nodded "Then we all quit cheer." Izzy said to Addison and all of the girls packed their bags and left.


	3. Update

**Yo, this is an update because I'm busy with school.**

**So this will take a while.**


	4. Her choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Court to see who Zarina picks to live with and which parent is better than the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a small chapter

The time has time for Child Custody and Zarina's whole school came to see who claims child custody over Zarina. As everyone took their seats the Judge looked at them "Okay, everyone settle down this is an important case for Zarina Buchanan and the child custody." the Judge said to eveyone. Zarina was nervous "Okay, Mr. Necrodopoulus please state your statement please." the Judge said to Zed. "Well your honor, you see Zarina is my daughter and I never got to spend time in her life because of Bucky." Zed said all of Zarina's classmates and teachers gasped. And hours went on until the time has come for Zarina to choose who she wants to stay with one of her parents. "Zarina, who do you choose?" the Judge said to her "I choose my father Zed. Cause he's the only one who let's me do whatever I want." Zarina said to the Judge making her final choice.

**(That's all srry if this is so short)**


	5. A good day

It's a Friday morning and Zarina, is just a regular teenager. She, has cheerleader audition and she prepares herself by practicing all of the cheerleader moves and her dad is secretly watching her "Zarina, great job. I think your going to do a great job at the audition." Bucky said to his daughter smiling. Zarina looked at the doorway "Thanks dad. But I should get going I don't, want to miss the cheer audition." Zarina said to Bucky, and she grabbed her school back with supplies and cheer uniform and pompoms. Once she arrived at school she finds her friend "Yo, Z!" Amelia called Zarina "Amelia, I told you to stop calling me Z. Since it's a nickname my father gave, me and it's just Zari." Zarina said to her best friend. Amelia looked sad "Sorry. Well can you show me your Zombie form after school? Also let's go to Zombietown later." Amelia said back to Zarina, while walking to the Cheer Audition.

As they walk to the Gym to audition, they changed into their cheer uniform and Addison was the cheer captain and judge. "Welcome ladies, to the first year of Seabrooks Cheerleading tryouts." Addison said to all of the girls. Zarina and Amelia smile "Okay, the first pair going first is Zarina and Amelia." Addison says to Zarina and Amelia. After the tryouts, Zarina and Amelia secretly went to the gates of Zombietown "Wow, I can't believe they closed it up again." Amelia said to Zarina "Same, and ready?" Zarina to Amelia and both of them smiled. "Let's do this." Amelia said to Zarina, "Here we go." Zarina said turning her Z-Band off and she turns into a Zombie, but not an brain-eating-Zombie since it's in Zombie mode and not Brain eating mode. Her hair turned green and her hair turned green "Boom, there we go." Zarina said to Amelia.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, there will be a flash back of violence when Zarina was just a little girl but not in the present time.


End file.
